Solo tú y yo
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Sakura llego a vivir a Wammy's House después de que es separada de su madre, ella conoce a Mello, el cual ella cree que es odioso, con el paso del tiempo empieza a sentir algo que nunca imagino que sentiría, pero al mismo tiempo se encuentra en un dilema por lo que siente por otro de sus compañeros de Wammy's (Mello x OC(Sakura)x Near) es decir triangulo amoroso. AU
1. Chapter 1

Solo tú y yo.

_**N/A: Holaaaa, etto, este es mi primer FF y realmente espero que disfruten esta idea tan rara que ha estado rondando por mi cabezota desde hace ya algunas semanas.**_

"_**entre comillas diálogos"**_

_**(entre paréntesis pensamientos)**_

_**Negrita y cursiva recuerdos.**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, solo es mía Sakura, la protagonista de este FF.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Hogar. **_

Kokoro, como era llamada en ese entonces, estaba sentada en una pequeña oficina del servicio de trabajo social de Winchester en Inglaterra, esperaba a que el hombre con traje que le estaba haciendo un tipo de examen volviera al lugar, se sentía un poco temerosa, no tenía ganas de saber nada de nadie, había vivido horribles cosas antes de ser rescatada de la casa de su madre, ni siquiera quería recordar nada de eso, poco tiempo después llego el hombre que esperaba.

"Bien pequeña, el resultado de tú examen fue realmente extraordinario, según este tu posees una memoria eidética, es decir que eres una niña súper dotada, por eso vino a verte este hombre" señalo a un hombre canoso con bigote.

"Buenas tardes Kokoro, mi nombre es Watari, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado" el trabajador social asintió y se retiró casi de inmediato "Soy el fundador de Wammy's house, ¿Has oído hablar de este orfanato?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Kokoro.

"El orfanato para niños genios" contesto con desinterés

"Si, veras ahí van niños tan inteligentes como tú, les enseñamos a desarrollar su intelecto y sus dotes, para convertirlos en personas excepcionales" Watari volteo a ver a la niña "Debo hacerte unas preguntas primero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto a la niña que se veía un poco desanimada.

"Trece y medio" contesto aun si hacer contacto visual con él.

"¿Kokoro, te gustaría ir a este orfanato o prefieres ir a uno normal para que te pongan en adopción?" ella por fin alzo la mirada y vio a Watari.

"Quiero ir, no quiero saber nada más sobre familias, aprendí que solo mienten, quiero aprender a ser útil de algún modo, voy a probar que soy buena para algo" cuando dijo eso Watari se sintió sorprendido.

"¿A qué te refieres con ser útil en algo?" pregunto extrañado.

"Es lo que me decía mi madre que yo no serbia para nada porque un médico dijo que era disléxica, me lo dijo tantas veces que supongo que es cierto" esto dejo aún más sorprendido a Watari.

"Escúchame bien pequeña, tú no eres una inútil, no importa eso, tú tienes un gran potencial, incluso podrías llegar a ser la sucesora del detective más brillantes del mundo" a Kokoro se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

"Habla de L, no imposible, yo… el… digo, he oído que él es brillante, ¿Cómo podría llegar a eso? Digo es que es más de lo que creo que puedo aspirar a ser" Watari rio entre dientes

"Si te esfuerzas ten por seguro que lo lograras, además lograste deducir un problema muy difícil de mi examen de admisión, aun algunos de los habitantes de Wammy's no lograron contestar esa pregunta" dijo Watari divertido por como repentinamente cambió la actitud de la niña.

"El ¿Cómo es?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Eso pronto lo sabrás, eso solo si aceptas venir conmigo, pero con la condición de que olvides esas cosas tan terribles que te han dicho" ella asintió felizmente "Muy bien, solo me queda arreglar unos papeles para poder irnos" Watari se levantó para terminar con el pápelo.

Poco tiempo después ya iban de salida, la niña se veía evidentemente más animada que cuando se conocieron, se quedó congelada al ver una muy elegante limusina frente a ella y mira a Watari con una cara de (en serio viajaremos en esto) Watari asintió con una gran sonrisa, la sorpresa de la niña fue aumentando cuando vio frente a ella a un joven de pelo negro alborotado, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, llevaba puestos unos jeans azules claro desgastados y un suéter blanco, sin zapatos, sentado en una posición que se veía incomoda, Kokoro subió al auto lentamente, y se sentó frente al joven.

"¿Es ella?" pregunto con una voz tranquila.

"Si, su nombre es Kokoro" le respondió Watari.

"Es un nombre muy bonito, significa corazón en japonés ¿no es cierto nena?" pregunto esta vez a la niña.

"Si pero no soy japonesa, solo mi padre lo era…" de repente su ánimo bajo.

"Discúlpame, no quería incomodarte" dijo sintiéndose el joven mal.

"No se preocupe, solo debo aprender a recordarlo con cariño" respondió Kokoro.

"Pero que grosero soy, no me he presentado, soy L" la niña abrió los ojos mientras le brillaban.

"¿En verdad eres él? Eres aún más genial de lo que te imagine" L solo soltó una risa casi imperceptible.

"Bueno seguro Watari ya te explico que es Wammy´s house, en cuanto revise tu expediente te diré que lugar ocuparas en la línea de sucesores, además lamentablemente ya no podrás llevar el nombre Kokoro, es por cuestiones de seguridad tuya y de los otros habitantes de Wammy´s, dicho esto ¿hay algún nombre que te gustaría llevar?" pregunto L a la niña.

"Sakura, respondió, ahí viví con mi padre algunos años" L mostro una sonrisa aún más notoria.

"Muy bien Sakura, espero que te guste Wammy´s house, en cuanto lleguemos te enseñaran el lugar" respondió L.

"¿No vendrás tú?" Sakura se sintió triste por solo poder pasar escasos minutos con él.

"Me gustaría poder darte el recorrido yo mismo pero hay un caso que quiero resolver, pero te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe iré a verlos a todos" Sakura solo asintió.

"Bien es aquí dime que piensas pequeña" dijo L a Sakura.

"Es hermoso" exclamo Sakura contemplando el lugar.

Se trataba de una hermosa mansión de rodeada de un hermoso jardín con árboles y verde pasto, habían muchos niños corriendo de aquí a allá, el terreno tenía en su fachada una reja de metal y el resto de la propiedad estaba rodeada de una barda de piedra.

"Bueno es aquí, L me reuniré con usted en cuanto termine de instalarse Sakura" dijo Watari bajando del auto.

"Gracias Watari, nena, prométeme que te esforzaras mucho en tus estudios y que darás lo mejor de ti, no lo olvides, no importa que tan dotada seas, tú sola no puedes cambiar al mundo, pero eso es lo maravilloso de este mundo" dijo L sonriendo ampliamente.

"Si L te prometo que estarás orgulloso" Sakura abraz bajo del auto.

"Hasta luego" dijo L un poco sorprendido, luego cerró la puerta del auto.

Cuando entraron al interior de Wammy´s House Sakura se quedó sorprendida por lo amplio y hermoso que era el lugar, le encantaba cada detalle, deseaba en ese momento poder tener por lo menos tres pares de ojos más para poder ver más allá de lo que podía.

"Veo que te gusta mucho el lugar" dijo feliz Watari, Sakura asintió torpemente.

"Watari, querido amigo, que bueno verte" dijo un hombre de canoso que iba bajando por las escaleras "y ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura.

"Oh ella es Sakura, es la niña de la que te hable esta mañana cuando te llame, recuerdas" el anciano se acercó a Sakura.

"Hola Sakura mi nombre es Roger, soy el director de este orfanato, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Roger a Sakura.

"Bien gracias señor" respondió Sakura un poco tímida, viendo como pasaban corriendo un grupo de niños, entre ellos pudo distinguir a uno pelirrojo con unos googles color naranja puestos, vestido con una playera de manga larga a rayas, con un chaleco lanudo color café, unos jeans marrones desgastados y descalzo, junto a el corría otro niño de cabello rubio, ojos azules, llevaba ropa negra que se le veía demasiado grande, también iba descalzo.

"¡Dense por muertos!" gritaba el niño con el puño en alto

"¡Mello, Matt, vengan los dos aquí ya!" llamo Roger en un tono tan alto que sobresalto a Sakura

"Ya lo sé Roger, castigados en nuestras habitaciones" dijo el rubio.

"No ya me di cuenta de que eso no sirve de mucho, ¿Qué esperan para saludar a Watari?" pregunto un tanto desesperado.

"Buenas tardes Watari" dijeron al unísono.

"Hola niños, déjenme presentarles a Sakura" dijo Watari señalando a la niña.

"Hola, yo soy Matt" saludo felizmente el pelirrojo a Sakura.

"Soy Mello" dijo el rubio al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

"Porque no le muestran el lugar chicos, así podrán conocerse" dijo Watari a los chicos "Roger, ¿Qué habitación podrá ocupar Sakura?" pregunto a su amigo.

"Creo que la 32 está libre" dijo pensativo.

"Entonces adelante, suerte Sakura, tu puedes hacer grandes cosas no lo olvides" dijo Watari antes de irse junto a Roger a su oficina.

"Bueno, este… podríamos empezar por la biblioteca no Mello" dijo nervioso Matt

"Por mi empiecen por donde quieras, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer, nos veremos en la cena Matt" Matt lo miro sorprendido "No me lo tomes a mal niñita, pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo"

"No te preocupes, no ganaras minutos de mi preciosa juventud" respondió Sakura molesta.

"Ja no tengo ni porque molestarme" dijo Mello saliendo al jardín.

"Ay, como eres odioso, acabo de conocerte y ya te odio lo sabias" grito Sakura a Mello mientras salía del lugar, Matt solo observaba nerviosamente

"Creo que es mejor comenzar, siento eso pero créeme él es agradable cuando lo conoces bien" dijo Matt aun nervioso por la reciente discusión de su amigo con la chica nueva.

"No deberías de disculparte, no es tú culpa, pero esto no me bajara los ánimos, estoy muy ansiosa por conocer este lugar" dijo felizmente Sakura.

"Bien te llevare primero a la sala de estar, luego a la biblioteca, vamos seguro te gustara este lugar" dijo Matt feliz por la actitud de la chica.

Matt mostro a Sakura la sala de estar, donde habían niños jugando, diferentes juegos de mesa, otros leían, incluso había una niña dibujando, Sakura poso sus ojos en un pequeño niño albino que estaba apartado de todos los demás, este se encontraba jugando con unos robots.

"Él es Near" dijo Matt a darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba "Casi no habla con nadie, ven démonos prisa, aún queda mucho por ver" Matt se llevó a Sakura de la habitación.

Visitaron diversos salones, la biblioteca fue la parte favorita de Sakura, en ella encontró varios libros que le gustaban, luego fueron por los salones de clases, estos eran amplios y estaban muy bien iluminados, Sakura estaba sorprendida cuando Matt le dijo todo lo que estudiaban en el orfanato, se estudiaba, Matemáticas, Historia, Español, Literatura, Idiomas extranjeros, Leyes de diversos países, Defensa personal y además semanalmente se les ponía un caso ficticio el cual tenían que resolver ya sea solos o en equipo, según lo indicara el profesor. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

"Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, ese área es el de los dormitorios de las chicas, no puedo subir, la cena es en una hora, te vendré a buscar para mostrarte el camino al comedor" dijo Matt sacando una consola de PSP de uno de sus bolsillos.

"Gracias Matt, nos veremos al rato" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"No hay de que Sakura, sabes me caes muy bien, bueno nos veremos más tarde" Matt se volteó para que la chica no notara el rubor que se empezaba a formar en sus mejillas.

Sakura subió las escaleras y busco la habitación que Roger había mencionado, una vez que la encontró entro a ella, esta era amplia, tenía un armario grande, frente a la ventana había un escritorio con varios cajones, encima de él habían unos libros que Sakura supuso que servirían para las clases, en los cajones habían cuadernos, hojas blancas y de colores, lápices, plumas y varios marcadores, también había una lámpara de noche, la cama se veía muy cómoda, tenía un cobertor blanco con varias almohadas, encima vio una pequeña carta con un collar, lo tomo tímidamente y leyó la carta:

_Este es un regalo de despedida_ e_spero que te guste el lugar, mucha suerte, esfuérzate mucho en tus clases y cuídate mucho, espero que hagas muchos amigos._

_Saludos L._

Sakura tomo el collar, este tenía la forma de un corazón, se lo coloco torpemente y se recostó sobre la cama, se sentía realmente muy feliz, nunca en su corta vida había sentido esa tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos.

_**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap, ¿Qué opinan? Me dejaran Reviews, acepto toda clase de críticas, siempre ayudan, nos leemos la otra **_

_**Adiosito**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Hola a todos y todas :3 estoy muy feliz por sus Reviews, sus lecturas y su apoyo, realmente nunca creí que el fic fuera a tener Reviews en el primer capítulo, me siento muuuuy feliz, bueno contestare a los Reviews que me dejaron**_

_**Discord haven: gracias por el Reviews y sobre todo por ayudarme a escribir este capítulo.**_

_**Summerneverlasts: Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que te guste también este.**_

_**Akina Wong: amigaaa, muchas gracias, sin tu apoyo y ánimos no me habría animado a empezar a escribir esta historia mil gracias**_

_**Bueno recuerden: **_

"_**Entre comillas diálogos" **_

_**(Entre paréntesis, pensamientos) **_

_**Negrita y cursiva recuerdos **_

_**Disclaimer: Death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo es mía la historia y Sakura.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Amigo.**_

Sakura se mantuvo recostada unos momentos más, adoraba ese ligar, todo era perfecto, pero luego vino su mente el chico rubio que había conocido esa tarde, Mello, Sakura se cubrió la cara, trataba de sacar al chico de su mente, pero le era prácticamente imposible, tomo unos minutos para despejar su mente, como aún faltaba media hora para la cena tomo uno de los libros del escrito y se puso a verlo, se dio cuenta que tenía razón ya que efectivamente era para las clases, en la primera página vio una hoja con su horario de clases en ella. Diario tenía una hora de lenguas extranjeras y hora y media de defensa personal, tres veces por semana tenía dos horas de leyes de diferentes partes del mundo, historia y matemáticas, y una vez por semana tenía dos horas de literatura.

Sakura termino de leer el horario, luego de eso bajo las escaleras para ir a buscar a Matt para que le mostrara el camino al comedor, justo como lo había prometido él ya estaba ahí esperándola sentado en las escaleras.

"Hola Sakura, que bueno que llegas" dijo alegremente Matt mientras guardaba una consola en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, "Te mostrare el camino al comedor"

Sakura asintió y siguió al chico, casi todo el camino Matt se la pasaba hablando de cosas que Sakura no entendía, le pareció que el chico estaba obsesionado con los videojuegos, pero no le importaba que hablara cosas que realmente no le interesaban, odiaba el silencio, eso era preferible a que fueran callados.

"Es aquí" dijo Matt tomando dos charolas, una se la dio a Sakura "La señora Edwards es nuestra cocinera, su sopa es deliciosa"

Todo iba bien para Sakura hasta que apareció Mello empujando a los otros chicos para que lo dejaran pasar.

"Matt, ¿Dónde has estado?, te estaba esperando para venir a cenar" Mello comía una barra de chocolate y miraba con una cara de asesino al pelirrojo.

"Le mostraba a Sakura el camino al comedor" dijo Matt tomando dos tazones de sopa, le dio una a Sakura y el otro se lo quedo él.

"Bueno, no sabía que fueras niñera" se burló Mello, Sakura solo gruño mientras veía molesta al rubio, tomo un vaso de jugo antes de alejarse de los chicos para sentarse en una mesa apartada.

Near estaba sentado en la mesa mirando a la nueva chica (¿quién será quién será?) era la única pregunta rondando en la cabeza del sucesor de L (Bueno lo mejor será ser su amigo, igual parece un poco sola) pensó mientras se acercaba a Sakura saludándola.

"Hola me llamo Near ¿y tú?" preguntó el niño.

"Sakura" respondió la niña mirando a su acompañante, recordando que lo había visto hacia algunas horas "Sabes esta tarde te vi en la sala de estar jugando con robots, ¿Por qué estabas tan solo?" Sakura sentía una enorme curiosidad por Near y por el comportamiento tan diferente que mostraba al de horas atrás.

"Pues veras" dijo Near mostrando una pequeña sonrisa "a veces me gusta estar solo con mis juguetes"

"Creo que te doy la razón, cuando vivía con mi padre a veces me gustaba estar sola en mi cuarto, había veces en las que armaba casas con cartas o cualquier cosa que encontrara" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Near "Y dime ¿Qué hay con ese tal Mello?" pregunto observando al chico mencionado sentándose junto a su amigo hablando quien sabe de qué.

"Pues…" respondió "Mello es alguien muy molesto pero es una persona de buen corazón" le dijo felizmente "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por nada, es solo que tuvimos un pequeño altercado cuando llegue esta tarde solo es eso" Sakura bebió un poco del jugo que se había servido "Oí que tú eres el primero en la línea de sucesores de L, ¿Eso es cierto?" a Sakura le emocionaba mucho ese tema desde que había hablado L sobre eso.

"Si es cierto" dijo Near felizmente "pero es muy duro"

"¿Duro en qué sentido Near?" preguntó Sakura.

"Tienes que ser muy inteligente y nunca rendirte" le dijo tranquilamente "y eso es muy duro" le dijo tomando un poco de sopa.

"Creo que será más difícil de lo que imagine" Sakura bebió un poco más del jugo y luego revolvió la sopa para luego apartarla.

"¿No te gusta la sopa?" pregunto Near tranquilamente.

"Casi nunca tengo hambre, me acostumbre a comer no mucho o nada" Sakura comió solo un par de cucharadas y volvió a apartar la sopa.

"Eso no es bueno" le dijo Near "¿Sabes? Comer es muy importante para el cerebro y la salud" le dijo tratando de convencerla de comer "Además, Roger se enfadara si no comes"

Sakura miro a Near, en esos últimos años nadie se había preocupado por ella o su salud, ella solo sonrió a Near.

"De acuerdo comeré un poco más" tomo la cuchara y siguió comiendo.

Near se sentía bien al ayudar a su compañera, sentía algo que jamás había sentido, se sentía bien al estar con ella y también tranquilo.

"Iré a dormir Near, gracias por haberme hecho compañía, lamento no quedarme pero me siento muy cansada" Sakura mira a Near, parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Esas palabras sacaron a Near de su sueño

"¿Q…que? Ah sí claro, yo también estoy un poco cansado, duerme bien" dijo torpemente.

-Gracias Near, tú también duerme bien, hasta mañana" Sakura se despidió de Near con una sonrisa antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Near solo miraba como como su amiga se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto (¿Qué me pasa?) se preguntó Near (¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?)

Sakura llego a su cuarto, abrió una puerta que no había inspeccionado y se encontró con el baño, decidió darse un baño rápido, mientras cepillaba se cabello pensaba en la cena y en el amigo que había hecho, no sabía porque se había sentido tan a gusto, ella normalmente era muy reservada, no era buena haciendo amigos ni mucho menos hablando, pero por alguna razón con Near las palabras salían por si solas, suspiro levemente y se metió a la cama e intento dormir, Sakura daba vueltas en la cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que no podía dormir después de unos minutos más se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca, había veces en las que leer le ayudaba a agarrar sueño.

Near estaba sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca leyendo un libro mientras tomaba chocolate y jugueteaba con su robot, al entrar a la biblioteca Sakura pudo divisar al albino sentado en una posición la cual le recordaba a L.

"¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?" pregunto acercándose a él.

"Eh… no, no es eso" respondió Near apresuradamente "Es que me acuesto más tarde, aún no tengo sueño" le dijo felizmente.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto Sakura sentándose a su lado y tomando al robot en sus manos.

"Pues un clásico, la caperucita roja" dijo mientras leía "¿Lo has leído?"

"Es uno de mis favoritos" respondió Sakura sonriendo "También me gusta el toro Fernando, ¿Tú has leído ese cuento Near?" preguntó al niño mientras observaba las imágenes del libro.

"No, no le he leído" respondió Near dándole vuelta a la página "¿Cómo es?"

"Bueno pues trata de un toro que odiaba la violencia, el prefería ir al campo a tumbarse en el pasto y oler las flores a participar en las corridas o jugar con sus hermanos a embestirse, es un libro muy bonito" respondió Sakura sonriendo.

"¿Y cómo termina?" pregunto Near cerrando el libro.

"No sé, cuando me lo estaba leyendo mi padre…" Sakura se había quedado callada, aquella noche había sido una de las peores que había vivido.

"No hace falta que termines" dijo Near "Se en que termina eso, mejor hablemos de algo divertido"

"Hablemos de lo que quieras, no soy muy buena iniciando conversaciones" dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Near iba a comenzar a hablar cuando una voz tras de ellos los hizo que se sobresaltaran.

"Mira Matt a quien tenemos aquí, es el algodón con patas" se burló Mello, al parecer no había notado la presencia de Sakura "¿Oye que no me escuchaste algodón?" dijo mello molesto al ver que Near ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Near solo estaba tranquilo -no pienses en el- se dijo así mismo.

"Hey te hable" repitió mello con ira.

"Espera... ¿Escuchas eso? Si... Eso es el sonido de la estupidez de Mello filtrándose por su boca" dijo Near mirando la portada del libro que estaba en sus manos.

Sakura reprimió una risa, el sonido hizo que los ojos de Mello se posaran en ella.

"Bueno veo que no esta tan solo ya viste Matt" dijo Mello poniendo una cara burlona.

"¿Qué cosa Mello?" pregunto distraídamente ya que se encontraba jugando con una consola de videojuegos.

"Quieres prestar atención a lo que pasa" dijo molesto Mello pegándole a Matt en el brazo "Near ya tiene novia" Sakura se sonrojo

"Como digas al menos no parezco gay como tú "dijo mientras se levantaba "bueno ya tengo sueño y no quiero tener que gastar saliva contra Mello, ni entenderá que fue lo que le dije" expreso saliendo de la biblioteca "oh y adiós Sakura feliz noche"

"E...e...espera Near yo también me voy ya" dijo Sakura tratando de detener a Near

"Tranquila Sakura solo estábamos jugando" dijo Mello colocando uno de su brazo en el hombro de Sakura "Siento mi comportamiento contigo antes, así que comencemos de nuevo soy Mello" dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

"Yo Sakura y ya quiero irme porque tengo sueño, adiós" Sakura se alejó de los chicos lo más rápido que pudo

(La chica no es tonta" pensó Near) no se fía de Mello, bueno tiene sentido común" pensaba Near mientras se metía e cama y cerraba los ojos para sumirse en un dulce sueño.

_**N/A: Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado ¿Me dejaran Reviews? Nos leemos la próxima adiosito :33 y doble gracias a Discord haven por ayudarme a escribir este cap. y a mi amiga Akina Wong por apoyarme y alentarme a escribir este fic, los quiero chicos 3 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Holaaaaa, ¿cómo están todos y todas? Me siento muy feliz, que les digo es realmente gratificante leer sus Reviews.**_

_**L: Gracias por el Riview, me alegra que te guste la historia, la descripción de Sakura vendrá en el próximo cap. Disfruta mucho este.**_

_**Summerneverlasts: gracias por el review, como ya explique, le di a Near esos sentimientos por una razón que más adelante, disfruta este cap.**_

_**Akina: Amiga del alma, me alegra que te esté gustando y sobre todo que me des tanto apoyo, disfruta este cap. **_

"_**Entre comillas diálogos"**_

_**(Entre paréntesis diálogos) **_

_**Negrita y cursiva diálogos**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente (juro que habrían tenido un mejor destino si fueran míos) solo es mía Sakura y la historia. **_

_**Capítulo 3: Primer día. **_

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, veía como entraban débilmente los rayos del sol por su ventana, se dio la vuelta en la cama y miro el pequeño despertador que había en una cómoda junto a la cama, ya eran las 7:30 am y la primera clase empezaba a las 8:00 am, seguro ya iba tarde para el desayuno, rápidamente salto de la cama y abrió la maleta donde estaba su ropa, tomo lo primero que vio, que se trataba de una falda blanca que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa negra con un estampado que decía "Lost in the music" y se vistió rápidamente, luego se puso unas calcetas negras largas y bajo rápidamente la escalera, iba tan rápido que no se fijó por donde iba y choco contra cierto chico rubio cuando iba a llegar al comedor.

"¡Quien seas prepárate para tu fin!" exclamo enojado Mello aun en el suelo volteando en dirección a donde estaba la persona que había chocado contra el "Sakura, ¿Qué no tienes ojos para fijarte por dónde vas?" pregunto furioso Mello levantándose y ayudando a Sakura.

"Lo siento es que yo" dijo Sakura nerviosa sobándose el brazo.

"Jajaja, no me digas que te has quedado dormida" se burló Mello.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia tonto" dijo Sakura entre molesta y apenada.

"No te pongas así, solo estaba jugando, como sea ya no te hago ganar mi tiempo, nos veremos luego niñita" Sakura observo como se alejaba Mello en dirección a las escaleras, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a entrar al comedor.

"Buenos días pequeña, soy la señora Edwards la cocinera, debes de saber que el desayuno se sirve a las 7:00 am en días de clases, pero como eres nueva hare una excepción" la señora Edwards sirvió a Sakura un vaso de jugo y un plato de cereal.

"Gracias señora Edwards y lamento llegar tarde, mi nombre es Sakura" dijo la niña sonriendo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes pequeña, solo que esto no se repita, ten un buen día Sakura" dijo con una gran sonrisa la cocinera, Sakura solo sonrío y se alejó de la barra.

Sakura paseo la mirada por todo el lugar y se detuvo al ver a Near sentado en una mesa apartada, rápidamente se acercó para sentarse con él.

"Buenos días Near" saludo alegremente la chica sentándose frente a él.

"Hola Sakura, ¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo?" preguntó al ver que estaba rojo.

"Oh esto, choque sin querer con Mello en la entrada del comedor, fue totalmente mi culpa iba corriendo y no me fije por donde iba" dijo la chica tocando el brazo.

"Deberías de comer, la primera clase empieza en quince minutos y aun debes de ir por tus libros" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Oh cierto" Sakura bebió el jugo y comió unas cuantas cucharadas de cereal "Ya termine" dijo la chica levantándose.

"En serio debes cambiar tus hábitos alimenticios" dijo Near siguiéndola.

"Ya lo sé Near, prometo comer bien esta tarde, habría desayunado bien si no se me hubiera hecho tarde" dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones "Nos veremos luego" Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar sus libros y poder ir a clases.

Tomo una mochila que encontró en el armario y ahí metió los libros que necesitaba para ese día, cuadernos y unos cuantos lápices.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto se topó con una niña castaña que salía del cuarto a lado del de ella.

"Buenos días" dijo felizmente la castaña "Yo soy Linda, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó a Sakura.

"¿Eh? yo soy Sakura" dijo nerviosa.

"Bien Sakura, supongo que vas a clases ¿Cual es tu primera clase?" pregunto Linda.

"Historia" respondió una voz tras de ellas.

"Roger nos asustaste" dijo Linda volteando a ver en dirección a donde estaba el anciano.

"Lo lamentó chicas, venía a buscar a Sakura para llevarla a su primera clase" dijo Roger apenado.

"Oh gracias, pero ya me acompaña Linda" dijo Sakura mirando a su compañera.

"Bien solo te diré unos aspectos pendientes" los tres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo "seguro ya viste tu horario, pues es algo más sencillo de lo que parece, vas a comenzar con historia, luego leyes, después viene la comida y por último clase de idiomas, específicamente francés"

"Veras yo hablo..." Sakura fue interrumpida por Roger que siguió hablando.

"Después de clases tienen dos horas libres y después deben de hacer las tareas" caminando por los pasillos se encontraron con un profesor joven que caminaba camino a los salones.

"Hola Roger"saludo el profesor.

"Bonjour, comment aujourd'hui?" saludo Roger con un asentó apenas entendible.

"Si buenos días" dijo el profesor riendo entre dientes ya que no había entendido la pronunciación de Roger.

"Oh Sakura el es el profesor Roberts, comenzarás a estudiar francés con el esta tarde"

"¿Debo hacerlo?" pregunto Sakura.

"Sakura por supuesto que si, disculpate con el profesor por tu descortesía"dijo molesto Roger.

"Pero no pretendía ser descortés" dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

"ahora"dijo más molesto Roger.

"Professeur Roberts parle français, mon père m'a appris à parler, je ne parle pas seulement de la langue, je parle espagnol, japonais, mandarin, italien et portugais" al decir esto Linda abrió la boca y Roger la miro sorprendido.

"Roger esta chica no debe estudiar francés habla cómo francesa, dijo que se lo enseño su padre, además habla cinco idiomas más" dijo el profesor mostrando una sonrisa.

"Entendí perfectamente lo que dijo" Roger seguia sorprendido.

"Lo lamentó, trate de decirlo" dijo Sakura apenada.

"Creo que podría ayudar a los otros chicos con sus tareas y ayudarte en tu pronunciación Roger" dijo el profesor siguiendo su camino a los salones.

"Bueno chicas será mejor que vayan a clases si no quieren llegar tarde" dijo Roger mirando a las niñas "buena suerte Sakura"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones no decían nada y eso hacia que Sakura se sintiera incómoda.

"Mira la hora, ya es súper tarde"dijo Linda viendo un reloj que llevaba en la muñeca "ven el salón esta por aquí" Linda comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Cuando llegaron al salón la profesora ya hacia empezado la clase, ambas chicas se habían quedado en la puerta, Linda tocó la puerta puerta avisar que ya hacían llegado.

"Linda, llegas tarde"dijo la profesora.

"Lo lamentó señorita Holly, pero acompañaba a Sakura"dijo señalando a la chica.

"Pues bien, Linda siéntate en tu lugar, Sakura tu siéntate así junto a Mello" Sakura y Mello hicieron una mueca de desagrado pero no tuvieron opción "Bien continuemos con la clase" dijo la profesora.

Todos estaban concentrados en clase a excepción de Sakura, trataba de poner atención pero se distraía fácilmente, por alguna razón poso su mirada en la puerta del salón y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a L ahí parado.

"L" dijo más para ella que para los demás pero al parecer no lo había dicho en voz baja porque todos voltearon a ver.

"¿Dónde?" dijo L volteando hacia atrás haciendo que todos los niños de la clase se rieran.

Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza por la broma de L en respuesta a lo dicho por ella, se hundió un poco en el asiento haciendo que Mello riera más fuerte.

"Te queda el rojo" dijo Mello burlándose, Sakura solo lo miro con una cara de asesina.

L les sonrío a los niños de la clase y entro al salón, saludo a la profesora y luego se dirigió a Mello y Sakura.

"Hola Sakura, hola Mello, ¿Cómo están?" pregunto sonriente.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

"No boba, la niña fantasma que se sienta a tu lado y se llama como tú" dijo Mello un poco irritado "Yo estoy bien L" dijo Mello un poco más calmado.

"Mello no le hables a Sakura así por favor" pidió L a su segundo sucesor "¿Cómo te va Sakura? Espero que bien y también espero muchas cosas de ti"

"Estoy bien L gracias" dijo Sakura ignorando el comentario de Mello "Te prometo que no te defraudare" Sakura dedico una pequeña sonrisa a L.

"Jejeje que todos tengan un feliz día" dijo L sonriendo y saliendo del salón.

Todos continuaron la clase, esta vez Sakura prestaba más atención esta vez, pero Mello seguía mirándola fijamente, eso incomodaba de cierto modo a Sakura, pero aun así trataba de ignorarlo, pero luego de un tiempo le fue imposible.

"Mello ¿Por qué sigues mirándome?" pregunto Sakura molesta "¿Tengo algo fuera de lo común?"

"Además de la cara no" dijo Mello roceramente.

"Eres un…" Sakura no termino la oración ya que la profesora se les acerco al ver la discusión entre ambos.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?" pregunto la profesora enojada.

"Nada, solo nos estamos Haciendo amigos, ¿No Sakura?" dijo Mello abrazando de repente a Sakura.

"Suéltame Mello" dijo Sakura separándose bruscamente de Mello.

"Mello, te quite de haya atrás para que dejaras tus discusiones con Near, no quiero que ahora empieces con ella" dijo molesta a Mello "En cuanto a usted señorita, aquí no toleramos la violencia esta es su primera advertencia, la próxima vez que oiga o vea una discusión entre ustedes dos los mandare con Roger" ambos chicos asintieron rápidamente y la profesora siguió con la clase.

Cuando acabo la clase tuvieron la otra clase libre gracias a que el profesor había enfermado, todos iban a diferentes lugares del orfanato para pasar el rato, Sakura solo quería ir a la biblioteca y leer algún libro, cuando llego tomo un libro llamado "mujercitas y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, frente a ella estaba Near sentado en el piso armando una pirámide con cartas, Sakura decidió no molestarlo para evitar que se cayera la estructura, de cualquier forma ella quería leer tranquilamente, lo cual le fue imposible cuando llego Linda corriendo a la estancia provocando que la pirámide de Near se cayera, este solo suspiro y volvió a empezar.

"Sakura, Near tenemos mucho tiempo libre, ¿porque no salen a jugar?" pregunto sentándose a lado de Sakura de rodillas y dando pequeños brincos.

"No gracias" dijo secamente Near sin siquiera voltear a verla.

"Oh y tu ¿Qué dices Sakura?" pregunto a la niña que seguía leyendo.

"No tengo ánimos de jugar ve tú, estoy muy interesada en el libro" respondió Sakura sonriendo débilmente.

"Vamos Near tu nunca sales y hoy hace un hermoso día" esta vez linda se sentó frente a Near, este solo la ignoro.

"Oye Linda, ya viste que hay sol" dijo Sakura levantando la vista del libro.

"¿Y eso que?" pregunto Linda confundida.

"Near es albino y su piel es muy delicada, la luz del sol le afecta mucho" dijo la Sakura un poco irritada por la insistencia de la castaña.

"Bien como quieran" dijo Linda saliendo del lugar.

Pasaron un poco de tiempo más en tranquilidad pero eso no duro mucho cuando llego Mello seguido por Matt que como siempre jugaba con su consola, Sakura solo gruño ligeramente y siguió concentrada en su libro, a Mello no pareció importarle porque la paso de largo, se dirigió a Near.

"Oye algodón caminante, esa torre se ve muy frágil" Sakura levanto la vista del libro al oír eso.

"Si y te pido que no molestes Mello" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Bien me voy" dijo Mello dando una patada a la torre de cartas "Huy que torpe" Matt guardo su consola y vio nervioso a Mello por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Oye eres un grosero!" exclamo Sakura molesta levantándose de un salto del sillón.

"No le des importancia Sakura, solo lograras hacer que Mello se sienta más importante de lo que realmente es" dijo Near tomando las cartas y empezando a juntarlas.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Insinúas que no soy importante?" Mello tomo a Near del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto levemente del piso.

"Suéltalo Mello" dijo tranquilamente Matt "Recuerdo que Roger dijo que nos castigaría si volvía a pasar esto"

"Mello, la violencia no es la solución a todo" dijo Near aún tranquilo.

"Cállate niño" dijo Mello con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Mello suelta a Near!" grito Sakura acercándose a Mello, este dejo caer a Near al piso.

"Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa niñita" dijo Mello volteando a ver a Sakura.

"Si creía que eras detestable ahora pienso que eres peor que eso, te metes con él porque sabes que nunca te va a agredir" dijo Sakura un poco más tranquila.

"Se útil en algo y apártate de mi camino" al decir esto Sakura le asesto una fuerte bofetada que dejo a todos sorprendidos incluyendo a Near.

"No vuelvas a decirme eso" dijo Sakura entre enojada y llorando.

"¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!" dijo Roger entrando a la sala de estar.

"Sakura… ella… pero Mello la provoco" dijo Matt con la voz entrecortada.

"Ustedes dos síganme" dijo Roger mirando a Mello y Sakura, ambos los siguieron en silencio.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno, que opinan, espero Reviews, recuerde acepto toda clase de criticas, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a Discord haven y a Akina Wong por su ayuda, nos leemos la otra.**_

_**Adiosito :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hola cómo están hoy? Esotro que bien, bueno no tengo nada más que decir además de gracias por sus lecturas.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Pasado.**_

Ambos chicos seguían a Roger silenciosamente, Sakura parecía un poco ida por lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, en cuanto a Mello, el seguía tratando de procesar lo sucedido, nadie nunca lo había confrontado así y mucho menos una chica lo había golpeado, al sentir un leve ardor en su mejilla se llevo su mano a esta.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina ambos chicos vieron que L se encontraba ahí, Sakura se sintió terrible en ese momento, L los miro un poco sorprendido.

"Roger pedí sólo a Sakura ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto L extrañado.

"Iba a traerla solo a ella pero fue necesario traer también a Mello por una discusión que tuvieron ambos hace unos momentos" dijo Roger sentándose tras su escritorio.

"Dígame que paso" dijo L dirigiéndose a los chicos tranquilamente, ninguno respondió "Roger ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto L aún con su tono de voz calmado.

"Estaban en la sala de estar, Mello entro y cómo siempre quería fastidiar a Near, el lo ignoro pero luego le dijo algo a Sakura que no oí y ella le dio una bofetada" Sakura bajo la cabeza pero Mello puso una cara de enojo.

"Oye viejo eso significa que viste todo y no hiciste nada" Mello parecía molesto.

"Mello, tranquilízate, Roger nos puedes dejar a solas un momento, les puedes dar su castigo cuando termine de hablar con ellos" Roger se levantó y salió de la oficina.

L paseo su mirada en ambos chicos, nadie decía nada, eso mataba tanto a Mello cómo a Sakura, ambos odiaban eso, sentían que habían decepcionado a L.

"Sakura, cuando dije que esperaba mucho de ti no me referia a esto" dijo tranquilamente.

"Lo lamentó L, yo no se que me paso, nunca había hecho algo cómo eso" dijo Sakura aún con la cabeza baja.

"Me alegra que tu primera vez haya sido tan exitosa" dijo Mello sarcásticamente.

"Mello, deberías de parar con esto ya, porque mejor no me dices que fue lo que le dijiste para que reaccionara así" Mello saco una barra de chocolate y la mordió.

"Le dije que fuera útil en algo y que se apartará de mi camino" L colocó su pulgar en su labio, analizaba la situación "¿me pueden explicar porque demonios eso la afectó tanto?" pregunto Mello desesperado.

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella, pero dudo que te quiera decir así que no insistas, chicos no les pido que sean amigos, pero si que se sobrelleven, no quiero volver a enterarme de una situación cómo esta" ambos asintieron "Sakura, estas empatada con Mello en el segundo lugar de la línea de sucesores, ibas a ocupar el primero, pero después de esto creo que necesitas tiempo para saber lo que significa ser una sucesora" L se dirigió a la puerta "hasta luego" se despidio y salió de la oficina.

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, Mello de cuando en cuando parecía que iba a decir algo pero volvía a cerrar la boca.

"Lo siento Mello, no debí golpearte" dijo débilmente Sakura.

"Creo que lo merecía" dijo Mello, enseguida entro Roger.

"Me alegra ver que ya están comunicándose de forma civilizada" dijo Roger tomando su lugar "bueno, su castigo será este sábado, se necesita que alguien ayude a la señora Beth en la biblioteca, acomodarán los libros, ahora vayan a su clase" ambos salieron de la oficina en silencio.

"Oye Sakura, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, esta vez hablo en serio, no digo que seamos buenos amigos pero hay que imaginar que no paso nada y mínimo tratarnos bien" Sakura volteo a verlo y estiró su mano.

"Mi nombre es Sakura" dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Yo soy Mello" el estrecho la mano de la chica y sonrió débilmente "bueno ya casi es hora de la clase de matemáticas, dejaste tu mochila en..." No terminó al ver a Near acercarse por el pasillo "nos vemos en clase" el continuo su camino.

"Traje tu mochila" dijo Near entregándole la mochila a su amiga.

"Gracias Near" Sakura tomó la mochila y se la colgó en el hombro.

"Falta media hora para la clase, ¿Nos podemos sentar en paz un momento?"pregunto Near enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

"Si claro, donde quieras Near" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Ya no hace sol, podemos ir bajo aquel árbol" dijo Near señalando un árbol que estaba a lado de la puerta trasera del orfanato, Sakura asintió.

Cuando ambos llegaron se sentaron y no dijeron nada por unos minutos, ambos se miraban de cuando en cuando, Near miraba a Sakura pero luego volvía a ver en dirección al piso, Sakura jugueteaba con el collar que L le había regalado lo cual le llamo la atención a Near.

"Es bonito ese collar" dijo Near mirándolo.

"Me lo dio L cuando llegue aquí, es un poco pesado el dije, pero me gusta mucho" Sakura se quito el collar y se lo entregó a Near para que lo viera, este lo tomó cuidadosamente.

"Sabes, es pesado porque es un camafeo, mira" Near abrió el corazón y se revelaron dos fotos, en una aparecía un hombre con un uniforme de militar, el hombre era delgado, con los ojos color miel y rasgados y su cabello era negro, la otra foto era de dos jóvenes adolescentes, uno era cómo el hombre de la otra foto exceptuando el color de los ojos ya que eran azules y la otra chica era la misma Sakura, ella era delgada, con el cabello rubio y largo, y los ojos color grises, con los mismos rasgos asiáticos que delataban su ascendencia japonesa.

"Increíble, creía que estas fotos se habían perdido" dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos "ellos eran mi padre y mi hermano" dijo Sakura señalando la respectivas fotografías.

"Ahí te veías diferente, no se, en tus ojos se ve que eras feliz no tienen el mismo brillo ahora que en la fotografía" comentó Near mirando cuidadosamente las fotos.

"Si, pero sabes ya no me entristece tanto pensar en ellos, más sabiendo que mi padre dio su vida para salvarme y mi hermano hizo lo que pudo para mantenerme el tiempo que siguió con vida" Sakura seco las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"No debes seguir si no quieres" dijo Near preocupado al ver la cara de su amiga.

"Lo se, pero nunca lo he dicho y es algo que creo que me mata por dentro porque nunca he dejado salir nada de esa noche" dijo Sakura viendo hacia las ramas del árbol.

"Estoy para escucharte" le dijo Near colocando el collar en sus manos.

_**Sakura o Kokoro, cómo la llamaba su familia, se encontraba junto a su padre leyendo la última pagina de un libro llamado "las crónicas de narnia: la última batalla" ella estaba extasiada, amaba leer y más cuando lo hacia con su padre, ya que el casi nunca estaba en casa gracias a su trabajo cómo militar, por eso apreciaba cada momento a su lado, su hermano Mike, pensaba igual, para ambos chicos su padre era su modelo a seguir. **_

_**Su madre, pues ella no sabía que se pérdia, habia decidido que la vida de cuidar a los niños no era para ella, así pues cuando Sakura cumplió tres años un día ella simplemente se fue.**_

_**Esa noche su hermano aún no llegaba del curso para preparar su examen para la universidad, su padre llevaba a Sakura a la cama insistiendo que era hora de que durmiera.**_

_**"Papi, aún no quiero dormir" protestaba la niña.**_

_**"Debes de haberlo, recuerda que mañana hay clases, debes dormir bien, no importa que seas la primera de la clase debes descansar para que sigas rindiendo así de bien" dijo su padre.**_

_**"Lo haré solo si me cuentas un cuento" respondió la niña metiéndose en la cama.**_

_**"¿Que cuento quieres?" pregunto.**_

_**"El que me compraste esta tarde, el toro fernando"**_

_**"Muy bien pero después dormirás" la niña asintió y su padre tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.**_

_**Pasados unos minutos ambos se acercaron al final del libro cuando se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y entro su hermano corriendo.**_

_**"Padre, viene un tsunami" el padre de Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se asomo por la ventana.**_

_**"Michael, ya sabes que hacer, toma a tu hermana y ve al techo" el chico asintió y tomó a su hermana en brazos. **_

_**"Espera Mike, papá aún no va a venir" dijo la niña al ver que su padre iba en dirección contraria.**_

_**"Ira por el botiquín y subirá en unos segundos" dijo su hermano subiendo al tejado.**_

_**En seguida llegó su padre, con el botiquín y se reunió con sus hijos, pasaban los minutos y el agua pasaba de manera tormentosa, luego vino de regreso, pero con mayor intensidad haciendo que parte de la casa cayera, Sakura quedó colgando sosteniéndose a penas con sus manos, su hermano trato de acercarse para ayudarla siendo detenido por su padre.**_

_**"Yo lo haré, ve al otro extremo" el chico asintió y se dirigió al otro lado del tejado.**_

_**Mientras tanto su padre se acercaba con cuidado a la niña, pidiéndole que resistierá un poco más, cuando tomó a la niña la saliente del techo donde estaban parados comenzó a ceder, el padre de Sakura la empujó hacia adelante para evitar que ella cayera, Mike tomó a la niña y la puso donde el estaba, luego trato de ayudar a su padre que estaba aferrado con una mano pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cayo. **_

_**"Padre" grito la niña acercándose a la orilla del techo y fue detenida por su hermano.**_

_**"Si te acercas caerás tu también Kokoro, todo estará bien, estas conmigo" el chico trataba de contener sus lágrimas, sabía que difícilmente su padre sobreviviría a estar en medio del tsunami.**_

_**Desde entonces el se encargo de su hermana, hacia más de lo que podía para mantenerla, pero luego de dos años falleció en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Sakura que entonces tenía diez años sola, luego del funeral Sakura fue llevada a inglaterra con su madre, la cual nunca mostró interés en ella.**_

Near escucho atentamente a su amiga, parecía que con cada palabra la chica liberaba una enorme carga, después de terminar parecía más tranquila.

"Siento esto Near, no debí de obligarte a oír eso" dijo Sakura levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

"No fui obligado a nada, somos amigos y siempre estaré para escucharte" Near también se levantó de su lugar "será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde"

Ambos entraron al orfanato para ir a su salón de clases, no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de chicas los miraba atentamente.

"Esos dos están juntos desde que la chica llegó" comentó una chica pelirroja llamada Jo.

"Si y es raro en Near, el no es así, pero parecen igual de raros los dos, ella no parece ser muy sociable, saben oí que golpeó a Mello" agregó una chica pelinegra.

"Se atrevió a tocar a mi Mello, esa tipa no sabe con quien se ha metido" dijo Jo a su amiga "¿Tu que piensas Linda? Después de todo a ti te gusta Near"

"Sakura es tal vez demasiado inocente, además vi que ella y Mello hicieron las paces, es probable incluso que se hagan amigos" Linda no dijo más y siguió observando a Near y Sakura.

_**N/A: bueno que les pareció? Siempre pregunto eso verdad? Pero realmente quiero saber su opinión, nos leemos la otra**_

_**Chao ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, hola chicos como están hoy? Me encanta ver que les está gustando mucho el fic: **_

_**Summerneverlasts: gracias por el review, de verdad te agradezco me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando la historia.**_

_**Akina: Amigaaaa, graciaaaaaas de verdad que alegría que te guste la historia, ja no puedo creer que ya odies a unas chicas que apenas dijeron unas cuantas palabras XD**_

_**El angel de la eternidad: Nuevo lector Waaa, no lo creo, que bueno que ames el fic, aquí está la continuación disfrútala.**_

_**Bueno empecemos:**_

_**Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos.**_

Sakura y Near llegaron al salón justo a tiempo para las clases, cuando iban a entrar al salón el profesor acababa de llegar.

"Near, justo a tiempo siéntate en tu lugar" Near se dirigió a su lugar y el profesor dirigió su vista a Sakura "Bienvenida, tu debes ser Sakura, pasa siéntate allá atrás" Sakura se fue al lugar indicado, era uno a lado de Jo y su amiga de nombre Annie, ambas la miraban con odio, pero Sakura no les puso atención, se concentró en clase, a ella le gustaban las matemáticas.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Mello y Matt aún no llegaban, al ver los asientos vacíos dedujo que Mello se sentaría a su lado izquierdo y Matt atrás de ella, no se equivoco, cuando ambos chicos llegaron recibieron un regaño de parte del profesor y se sentaron en sus lugares.

"Hola Mells" saludo Jo sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo Mello desinteresado en la chica.

"Hola pleititos" saludo Matt sonriendo a Sakura.

"Que tal Matt" dijo Sakura sonriendo al gamer provocando que Annie la mirara aún más molesta.

Mello solo saludo levemente con la mano a Sakura y comenzó a copiar los ejemplos que ponía el profesor al nuevo tema, Sakura al mismo tiempo que los copiaba los resolvía mentalmente, estaba tan concentrada que se asustó cuando Jo la saludo de repente.

"Hola" dijo repentinamente "parece que conoces a Near" dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida que no noto Sakura.

"No, solo me hace compañía, nos hablamos apenas hace un día, no creo conocerlo" dijo Sakura concentrada en lo que hacia.

"No te extrañes si un día deja de hablarte" continuo Jo.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Sakura extrañada pero aún concentrada.

"Para el solo existen sus juguetes y..." no continuo porque Sakura hablo.

"Da dieciséis sobre pi" esto sorprendió a Mello que rectifico la ecuación.

"¿Pasa algo Sakura?" pregunto el profesor.

"La cuarta ecuación me da dieciséis sobre pi" el profesor la miro asombrado y resolvió la ecuación en un cuaderno que llevaba.

"Tienes razón, ahora lo corrijo, buen trabajo" Jo tembló de rabia y Mello se burló de la reacción de esta.

"Ya no eres la mejor de matemáticas ahora he Jo" dijo Mello riendo, Jo miro con más odio a Sakura.

Luego de que acabara la clase todos los chicos se dirigían al comedor, Near y Sakura se formaron para esperar su turno para tomar su comida.

"Oye Sakura, ¿Que tanto te decía Jo en clase?" pregunto Near

"¿Quien rayos es Jo?" pregunto Sakura consternada.

"La chica que se sento a tu lado en matemáticas" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Oh ella, no lo se, yo estaba concentrada en la clase, si no me dices esto no me habría dado ni por enterada" dijo Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

"Cielos Sakura y yo creía que Matt era el distraído" dijo Near sonriendo.

"Supongo que ya llegó su competencia" Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Near.

Cuando tomaron su comida los chicos iban a sentarse en la mesa de siempre cuando Linda los detuvo.

"Esperen, Near, siéntate con nosotras" Near negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias Linda pero preferimos estar..." Linda interrumpió a Sakura.

"Le pregunte a Near, tu te sentaras con nosotras de todas formas, puedes sentarte con Near en la cena" Linda jalo a Sakura haciendo que casi se le cayera la comida de la charola.

"Pobre Sakura" dijo Near dirigiéndose a su mesa favorita, sintiéndose por primera vez solo.

Cuando se sentaron todas en la mesa guardaron silencio de inmediato, este fue roto por Linda.

"Déjame presentarlas, ellas son Jo y Annie" dijo Linda felizmente.

"Hola Sakura" dijeron a coro.

"Ho... hola" contesto Sakura tímidamente.

"Oye Sakura es ¿cierto que eres japonesa?" pregunto Jo con una sonrisa

"Solo tengo ascendencia japonesa, pero mi nacionalidad es inglesa" respondió Sakura.

"Bueno eres mitad y mitad, desde ahora te diremos Sakura-chan" dijo Linda sonriendo.

"¿Que les parece sin apodos?" dijo Sakura antes de empezar a comer su estofado con verduras.

"Tranquila sólo es de cariño" repuso Annie.

"Cómo quieran" dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y ¿Ya te gusta alguien?" pregunto Jo.

"Acabo de llegar ¿Porque me gustaría alguien?" Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

"Vamos Sakura-chan, no ves a nadie que te parezca guapo que me dices de ehmmm..." Linda vacilo un poco "Mello" Sakura volteo a verlo, el rubio comía chocolate y al notar que Sakura lo miraba desvío la mirada.

"No es mi tipo" dijo Sakura desinteresada, las chicas rieron.

"¿Y Matt?" pregunto Annie.

"Me cae bien, de hecho me recuerda un poco a mi hermano mayor" respondió Sakura desinteresada.

"Y ¿Near? Siempre están juntos" pregunto Jo con una sonrisa burlona, Sakura volvió a levantar la mirada y vio al albino que apilaba los terrones de azúcar que se le cayeron al notar la mirada de la chicas que rieron a excepción de Sakura.

"Supongo que es lindo a su manera" dijo Sakura levantándose "ya termine" tomó la charola y la dejo en su lugar, luego se dirigió al jardín.

Una vez en el jardín Sakura se dirigió a un árbol, le tranquilizaba escalarlos aunque hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, colocó su pie izquierdo en el tronco para ayudarse a impulsarse y subir a la primera rama, una vez que lo logró se disponía a seguir cuando una voz la distrajo.

"Yo no pondría mi pie ahí" fue tan repentino que Sakura resbaló y aterrizó en los brazos de Matt que evitó que la chica cayera al piso "llueven chicas"dijo riendo y Sakura se ruborizo un poco.

"Gracias Matt, eso estuvo cerca "dijo Sakura bajando de sus brazos "¿Que haces?" Le pregunto al ver que se dirigía a la parte de atrás del orfanato.

"Voy a fumar, me gustaría que no le digas de esto a nadie" Sakura asintió "bien, oye deberías de ir a ponerte un pantalón, nuestra siguiente clase es defensa personal" Sakura le sonrió y comenzó a ir en dirección al edificio.

Una vez en su habitación se ahí puso unos jeans negros y ato su cabello en dos trenzas juego volvió a bajar al vestíbulo, aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la clase, decidió que iría a la biblioteca, esperaba que esta vez pudiera leer en paz pero se dio cuenta que tal vez eso no sería posible al ver a Mello, Sakura no le dio importancia y tomó el libro que leía antes de su discusión.

"Sakura" llamó Mello, ella solo alzó la mirada "olvide hacer mi tarea de francés y oi que tu eres buena en esto ¿Podrías ayudarme?" Sakura asintió y se sentó junto a el.

"¿Que es lo que no entiendes?" pregunto Sakura mirando de que se trataba la tarea.

"No entiendo cómo de traducen estas oraciones" respondió Mello.

"Bien, mira solo identifica en que tiempo esta la oración y así es más sencillo" Mello leyó un momento las oraciones.

"Entonces si estas están en pasado debería de traducir esta palabra cómo "asistió" y..." Mello dejo de hablar y luego le brillaron los ojos "ya entiendo, vaya Sakura gracias" dijo Mello sonriendo.

"No hay de que, sabes me agradas más cuando no gritas o te burlas de mi" Mello sonrió.

"Sakura lamentó eso es tu primer día y te metí en problemas" dijo Mello riendo.

"Pero yo te di una bofetada" dijo Sakura encogiéndose.

"Por cierto me dolió, si puedes hacer que sienta cierto dolor en un momento cualquiera no me quiero imaginar que puedes hacer en el Aikido*" dijo Mello riendo.

"Te haré pedazos" respondió Sakura devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Bueno, divertíamos de ir usando a la clase ya, supongo que no sabes donde es la clase, te acompañaré" dijo Mello guardando su cuaderno en la mochila y se la puso en el hombro "dime ¿conoces el aikido?" Pregunto Mello.

"Lo practique un tiempo pero ya no pude seguir porque ya nadie podía llevarme a las clases" dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a lado de Mello.

"Entonces debería de empezar a temer" Mello se puso serio por un momento y luego volvió a sonreír "no, yo soy muy bueno también" Sakura asintió.

Ambos bajaron varias escaleras para dirigirse al sótano, el cual estaba adaptado cómo gimnasio, tenía una buena iluminación y aros de baloncesto. En cuanto llegaron Mello se reunió con Matt y Sakura busco con la Mirada a Near, sin éxito, aun no llegaba a clases, eso le pareció extraño a Sakura, pero eso no fue su principal preocupación en el momento en el que escucho a una chica a sus espaldas.

"¡Sakura-chan!" llamo gritando Annie.

"Hola de nuevo" saludo Sakura sin voltear a verla.

"Oye deberías de venir con nosotras para que no estés sola" dijo Jo acercándose a las chicas.

"Olvídenlo miren quien viene ahí" dijo Linda viendo a Near entrar, el solo volteo a ver a las chicas y luego siguió su camino, pero antes de llegar al otro extremo del gimnasio volteo a ver a Sakura.

"Lindo peinado Sakura" dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Sakura solo se quedó viendo como Near caminaba, fue como si se quedara paralizada de repente, oía voces a la distancia pero no entendía que era lo que decían, reacciono cuando oyó el fuerte ruido de un silbato muy cerca de ella, entonces salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la cara de un profesor joven frente a ella.

"Señorita, le he preguntado cuatro veces su nombre" dijo el profesor firmemente.

"¿Eh? Ah yo soy Sakura" dijo la chica nerviosa y apenada.

"Espero que no seas así de distraída en clase, bien comiencen, quiero verlos correr alrededor de la cancha no paren hasta que oigan el silbato" todos empezaron a correr, Sakura aún se preguntaba porque de repente le paso eso pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuo con los ejercicios de calentamiento.

Luego de clase Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y se dio un baño, agradecía el no tener que tomar lenguas, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba ya que no tenía nada que hacer, recordó que había sacado un libro de la biblioteca y decidió salir al jardín a leerlo, se quedó debajo de un árbol leyendo hasta que los chicos salieron de clases y tomaron su tiempo libre, Entonces Near se reunió con ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto enrollando un mechón de cabello.

"Orgullo y prejuicio" respondió Sakura cerrando el libro "¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?" pregunto.

"Nada mal" contesto Near "No mires ahora pero ahí vienen tus nuevas amigas" dijo Near levantando la vista.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Sakura sobresaltada.

"Sakura-chan" llamo la voz de Linda.

"No, no, no por favor" decía Sakura por lo bajo dejándose caer bocabajo en el pasto.

"Vamos a jugar" dijo acercándose a donde estaban sentados.

"Linda, por Dios no tengo ganas de jugar" dijo Sakura aun acostada.

"Entonces ven con nosotras a mi habitación, hoy es viernes, podemos platicar cosas de chicas hasta la hora de la cena, la tarea la podemos hacer el fin de semana" dijo insistente Linda, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Ya déjenla" dijo la voz de Mello de repente.

"Mello, creí que te caía mal Sakura" dijo Jo sonriendo de manera insinuante a Mello.

"No somos amigos, pero ni mi peor enemigo merece una tortura como esta" las chicas miraron enojadas a Mello y se fueron.

"Gracias Mello" dijo Sakura levantándose.

"No es nada" dijo Mello sonriendo para asombro de Near que lo miro extrañado "¡¿Tú que rayos me ves algodón?!" exclamo Mello al percatarse que Near lo miraba.

"Su nombre es Near Mello, deja de tratarlo así" dijo Sakura a Mello.

"No empiecen de nuevo, no queremos otra discusión como la de la mañana ¿verdad?" dijo Matt jalando a Mello de la camisa "Vamos Mello, nos están esperando" Mello se soltó del agarre bruscamente y saco una barra de chocolate.

"Bueno, ya vamos, hasta luego Sakura, adiós algo… Near" dijo al ver la mirada que lanzaba Sakura.

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Near cuando se fueron Mello y Matt.

"Si algo, no importa ¿Qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

"No lo sé, normalmente a esta hora estoy armando puzles" contesto Near.

"¿Que más haces para divertirte?" preguntó Sakura.

"Supongo que juego con cualquier otro juguete" respondió Near "supongo que piensas que es extraño"

"No, yo difícilmente estoy un día sin leer" contesto Sakura.

"Bueno, eso es normal hay muchas personas que leen cada día" respondió Near.

"Lo sé y hay personas que se dedican a probar con juguetes y les pagan por hacerlo y eso lo hacen todos los días" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"Eso significa que ninguno de los dos es raro" Near le devolvió la sonrisa "ven vamos a caminar" dijo Near levantándose, Sakura solo asintió y lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron por un largo tiempo, en ocasiones hablaban y luego iban callados, luego de un tiempo Near entro al orfanato y Sakura decidió seguir afuera un rato, observaba como los chicos jugaban baseball, de repente la pelota fue directo a ella y la atrapo sin problema alguno, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Eh Sakura buena atrapada, ven a jugar nos falta un bateador y estamos por ganar" dijo Mello desde la segunda base que improvisaron con rocas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Sakura acercándose.

Sakura se divirtió jugando con los chicos de Wammy's, incluso conoció a una chica llamada Brooke que iba en su clase pero aún no se habían presentado, luego de unas horas de juego el equipo de Sakura gano Mello estaba feliz por supuesto, pero estaba aún más asombrado por lo atlética que era Sakura, sentía que ahora la podía ver no solo como una niña molesta más, incluso podría llamarla su amiga.

Luego de eso fueron a cenar, Sakura se sorprendió al no ver a Near en la cena, se preguntaba si estaba bien no le parecía la clase de persona que salían de su rutina diaria.

"El a veces no baja a cenar" dijo Matt acercándose a ella "pero puedes sentarte con nosotros para que no estés sola" Sakura asintió sonriendo y se sentó con Mello y Matt.

Se quedó incluso después de la cena hablando con ellos, cada vez le caían mejor, luego se fue a dormir ya que Roger fue a recordarles sobre su castigo el cuál sería después del desayuno, cuando se acostó se sentía muy feliz y cansada a la vez en definitiva le encantaba el lugar era como si estuviera en una gran familia, luego de un tiempo ya no pudo más y se quedó dormida.

_**N/A: Bueno, como estuvo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus Reviews, cuídense **_

_**Adiosito :3**_

*Aikido es un arte marcial japonés que se especializa en Luxaciones, lanzamientos, sumisiones y manejo de armas.*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: Castigo y malos entendidos. **_

_**Holaaaaa, ya se ha pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez y les pido disculpas, entre la escuela, la tarea y un pequeño castigo que tuve por ahí mi tiempo de redujo dramáticamente, pero ya estoy de vuelta, bien contestare a sus reviews:**_

_**Kammy: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario,a mi también me gustan los triángulos amorosos, si esas tipas le hacen la vida imposible a Sakura, pero eso no es nada, calro que el lindo Mells no podía permitir que eso siguiera, también me gusto la personalidad que le dí a Near, bueno espero que te guste el cap. saludos de parte mia y de Akina :3**_

_**Akina: Amigaaa, ya por fin actualice, espero que ya no quieras matarme por tardar tanto, disfruta el cap.**_

_**Angel: Holaaa gracias por el review, ya por fin actualice, como dije lamento la demora, prometo ya no tardar tanto, disfruta el cap. :D**_

_**Bueno ya basta de tanto bla bla, los dejo con el cap. disfruten:**_

Near se despierto un poco tarde ese día, era extraño para el ya qué aunque fuera fin de semana acostumbraba levantarse temprano, eran las nueve cuando salió en camino al comedor para desayunar, se dirigió a la barra para tomar su desayuno el cual constaba de dos hot cakes y un vaso de leche. Paseo su mirada por el lugar y vio a Sakura sentada sola en la misma mesa donde se habían conocido, camino hacia esta para sentarse con la chica, qué ese día vestía unas mallas negras y grises a rayas, encima de estas tenía un short de mezclilla negra, su blusa era de manga larga, era roja y las mangas negras.

Cuando Sakura sintió la atenta mirada de Near levantó la cara y le sonrió ampliamente a Near, este sintio sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada, se sento frente a ella.

"Buenos días" saludo alegremente Sakura.

"Hola" saludo Near sin alzar la cara aún.

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Sakura extrañada al ver la actitud del albino.

"¿Eh? No todo esta bien" respondió Near rápidamente "hoy debes ir a tu castigo ¿Cierto?" pregunto Near a la niña.

"Si, debo estar así en cinco minutos" respondió con cierta pesadez.

2Si no querías ser castigada no debiste de haber reaccionado así" dijo Near tranquilamente.

"Lo se, pero por una parte agradezco esto, así pude conocer un poco mejor a Mello, incluso nos empezamos a llevar mejor" dijo Sakura.

"Es bueno qué veas el lado bueno de las cosas" respondió Near comenzando a comer, Sakura terminó su leche y comenzó a preparase para irse "hoy comiste todo" dijo feliz Near al ver el plato de su amiga.

"Claro, te prometí qué comería bien" Near sonrió estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por unas voces qué el consideraba molestas.

"Sakura-chan" llamaron Jo y Linda al unísono.

"Pero qué rayos..." dijo Sakura en voz baja hundiéndose en la silla.

"Vamos a mi cuarto a hablar, igual deberías de hablar con chicas de vez en cuando" dijo Jo prácticamente jalando a Sakura bajo la sorprendida mirada de Near "vamos Near, puedes vivir sin ella por unas horas" agregó.

"La verdad es qué..." Sakura no pudo continuar ya qué Linda comenzó a hablar.

"No seas cortada, sólo será un rato" insistió Linda.

"No puedo ir debo ir a mi castigo" Jo soltó e golpe a Sakura provocando qué estuviera a punto de caer.

"Hablas del castigo por golpear a mi... Digo, por golpear a Mello" Near y Sakura la miraron confundidos "cómo sea, de todos modos ni quería hablar con alguien tan extraña" ambas se alejaron de la mesa en dirección a la salida del comedor.

"Esas dos están locas- comentó Sakura antes de levantarse -debo irme nos veremos en un rato- Near asintió y vio a la chica alejarse.

Mello camina por los pasillos tranquilamente esperando encontrar a Sakura (¿donde estará ?) Se preguntaba frecuentemente en su cabeza.

"Mello, espérame" llamó Sakura corriendo por el pasillo para lograr alcanzarlo.

"Oh ¡hola!, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Mello sonriente "¿Lista para el castigo?"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, la próxima vez recuerdame no golpearte cuando Roger pueda vernos"

"Nota mental tomada" dijo Mello observando con más atención como caminaba Sakura, lo hacia tan lenta y cuidadosamente que parecía ir flotando en lugar de caminando "¿Que te harán hacer, trabajar? pagaría por ver eso" no podia dejar de ver a Sakura, nunca se habia dado el tiempo para mirarla con detalle.

"Gracioso, yo pagaría por verte hacer algo más además de comer chocolate, que por cierto engordaras sí comes tanto" dijo Sakura un poco seria.

"Jajajaja, si que eres cruel" dijo Mello tomando la mano de la chica para detenerla "¿Algo más?" pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella.

Sakura en un principio se sorprendió pero luego vio con más atención al rubio, la mano que la sujetaba era calida y suave, su cabello rubio parecía brillar con la luz del sol que entraba por una ventana cercana de donde estaban, luego sus ojos se encontraron con lo que ella considero un enorme mar azul, esos ojos la miraban de tal forma que Sakura sentía que sin Mello dejaba de sujetarla de la mano se caería.

"Tus... tus... ojos... " dijo torpemente Sakura.

"¿Si?" pregunto Mello acercándose lentamente a los labios de su amiga.

A cada centímetro que se acercaba sentía una nueva sensación que le pedía hacer contacto con los labios de Sakura, ambos chicos sintieron como se agitaba cada vez más sus respiraciones y el ritmo de su corazón, podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro, ambos sintieron una nueva sensación cuando sus labios se rozaron pero aun no ese rose no se convertía en beso.

"¡Sakura-chan!" llamo Jo sintiendo como la rabia la consumía al ver lo que pasaba entre ambos "La bibliotecaria me pidió que los buscara, ya van tarde" Sakura soltó la mano de Mello y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, sentía sus mejillas arder.

"¡Maldita sea!" grito Mello golpeando fuertemente con el puño la pared " ay mis dedos" se quejo frotándose los nudillos ya que se lastimo con el golpe.

"¿Estas bien Mells?" pregunto Jo en tono inocente "¿Te lastimaste tu mano?" Jo trato de tomar la mano de Mello pero este la aparto de inmediato.

"Estoy bien" dijo mirándola con cierto odio "¿Y Sakura?" pregunto mirando a todos lados.

"Esa... digo ella, se fue por allá... creo" dijo Jo señalando en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Sakura "¿no vas a ir a buscarla verdad?" pregunto poniéndose altanera.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya déjanos tranquilos" dijo Mello alejándose del lugar dispuesto a seguir a Sakura.

Sakura estaba corriendo, no sabía qué era esa sensación qué se había apoderado de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Mello, cuando se detuvo entro a la sala de estar y camino hacia atrás, se sentía confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía cuando tubo a Mello tan cerca, estaba tan distraída que no vio por donde iba y callo de espaldas al tropezar con algo que en teoría no debería de estar en medio de la estancia.

"Oh Near lo lamentó no te vi, ¿Te hice daño?" dijo aún alertada.

"¿Estas bien? Te ves muy roja"dijo Near acercándose a ella.

"En serio" dijo Sakura jadeando.

Near llevo su mano a la gente de su amiga y luego a de sus mejillas.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto nerviosa.

"Tal vez tengas fiebre" dijo Near pasando su mano a la otra mejilla, se quedo en la misma posición, sosteniendo el rostro de Sakura, viéndola hasta qué se dio cuenta qué alguien los miraba "adiós Sakura" se levantó y se fue por el pasillo.

Sakura volteo en dirección a donde sentía la mirada, era Mello, parecía qué iba a decir algo pero en lugar de eso siguió su camino a la biblioteca, Sakura se levanto y fue tras el, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca la señora Beth, ya los esperaba impaciente.

"Llegan tarde niños, no le diré a Roger solo por que es la primera vez, su trabajo sera sencillo solo deben de ordenar esos dos carritos con libros y luego podrán irse" ambos asintieron y la bibliotecaria se alejo.

Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se mantenían callados aunque sentían una cadena se sensaciones cuando por alguna razón sus miradas se cruzaba o por error trataban de tomar el mismo libro y sus manos se juntaban por segundos. Luego de un tiempo Dakura no aguanto más, sentia que por alguna razón Mello estaba evasivo.

"Ya di algo" dijo Sakura tomando el ultimo libro que debían acomodar.

"¿Cómo que?" pregunto Mello.

"Lo que sea, no soporto sentir que me evitan" Sakura trataba de sostenerle la mirada a Mello pero le resultaba imposible.

"¿Que hay entre el algodón y tú?" pregunto Mello sin pensar.

"No lo llames así" respondió Sakura a la defensiva.

"Ya, lo siento, Sakura, Matt y yo iremos al pueblo, hablamos luego" dijo Mello empezando a dirigirse a la salida.

"¿Puedo ir?" pregunto tímidamente Sakura.

"Esto..." dijo vacilante Mello, cuando estaba a punto de responder llego Matt a la biblioteca.

"Oye Mello, ¿a qué hora nos iremos?" pregunto sin apartar la vista de su consola.

"Ahora, vamos" dijo empujándolo por el pasillo pero este alzo la mirada y vio a Sakura.

"Hola, este... lo lamento soy malo para los nombres, como sea, Mello, ella nos podría acompañar, seguro que le gustaría conocer el pueblo" dijo alegremente.

"Si me gustaría" se apresuro a decir Sakura.

"Genial vamos" Mello suspiro pesadamente y siguió a sus amigos.

**_Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, wuajajaja, no hubo beso, no aun no los habrá, espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias a discord haven por su ayuda y a Akina por ayudarme con la parte del casi beso de Mello y Sakura, si sufrieron fue obra de ella, hasta la otra._**

**_Adiosito :33 _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Especial?**_

_**A/N: Lamentó mucho la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, además tuve mi examen para la universidad así que debía estudiar y hacer el gran esfuerzo de concentrarme solo en eso, me distraigo fácilmente cuando lo que hago me aburre, pero en fin ya se acabó eso y puedo seguir escribiendo, contesto a sus reviews:**_

_**Mariaolgaav: Gracias, mil gracias por el review me alegra que te guste, me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. **_

_**Akina: Es lindo saber que te agrade el fic, como ya te dije unas cinco mil veces siento mucho lo que tarde, juro que no volverá a pasar.**_

_**Angel: jaja bueno, para serles sincera no estoy muy segura de con quién se quedara Sakura, Mello y Near me caen muy bien, pero en fin espero decidor pronto. (Hagan sus apuestas ok no) Bueno disfruta el cap.**_

_**Ok empecemos con este capítulo.**_

Sakura y Matt caminaban en dirección al muro de piedra que rodeaba el orfanato, Mello no dejaba de gruñir cosas que ninguno de los dos entendía, Sakura aún no comprendía el porqué del cambio tan drástico en el humor de Mello, antes de su castigo todo estaba bien pero desde que estuvieron a nada de besarse hasta ese momento todo había cambiado mucho, tampoco comprendía porque cada vez que lo veía sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, era como si su corazón latiera más rápido, mientras Mello sentía una especie de torbellino girar por su cabeza, al mirar a Sakura sentía una mezcla de alegría pero luego recordó a Near sosteniéndole el rostro y mirándola fijamente, sintió ganas de matar a alguien a golpes, saco una barra de chocolate y la mordió histéricamente.

"Por aquí es donde salimos, tenemos que trepar" dijo Matt volteando en dirección a donde estaba Mello.

"Ah no, no la ayu… dare… a…" Mello no término la oración al ver lo que hacia Sakura.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido Matt, Mello solo señalo en dirección al muro y Matt volteo, se quedo igual de sorprendido al ver a Sakura sentada en el muro.

"¿Qué no vamos a ir?" pregunto Sakura sonriendo, Matt rio un poco y trepo al muro, Mello se quedó en la misma posición.

"Vamos Mello" dijo Matt antes de que él y Sakura saltaran al otro lado del muro.

"Vaya chica" dijo Mello para sí mismo saltando por encima del muro.

Una vez que se reunió con sus amigos los tres empezaron a caminar por las calles de Winchester, cuando salían a Winchester era cuando Mello y Matt aprovechaban y se surtían de lo que les gustaba, en el caso de Matt nuevos videojuegos y Mello compraba varias cajas de chocolate.

"Chicos ¿Cómo tienen tanto dinero como para comprar todo esto?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

"Tenemos una vida fuera del orfanato" respondió Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"Creo que lo mejor es que no pregunte"

"Sí así es niñita" Mello siguió comiendo su chocolate.

"Mello" dijo severamente Matt al ver el peligro potencial de una pelea entre ambos.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" dijo Sakura enojada.

"¿Por qué hago que cosa chiquilla?"

"Esto hace unas cuantas horas estabas muy agradable pero ahora estas en una actitud muy molesta" Sakura levanto la voz.

"No empiecen por favor" dijo Matt nervioso.

"No te metas en esto Matt" dijo amenazadoramente Mello "mira si me puse en esta actitud es tu culpa, no entiendo qué demonios fue lo que paso después de que…"

"Después de que ¿qué?" Sakura arqueo las cejas.

"Olvídalo, solo deja de fastidiarme" Mello empezó a caminar camino al orfanato.

"¡Oye espera que no he acabado contigo!" Sakura siguió a Mello.

"Pero yo contigo sí"

"Sabes bien de que hablo" Mello levanto más la voz, Matt evidentemente más nervioso seguía a ambos chicos.

"Oh te refieres a eso, sabes no significa nada para mí, jamás estaría con alguien tan arrogante, superficial y bipolar como tú" Mello volteo con una cara de asesino.

"Entonces ¿Por qué ibas a besarme?"

"Tú empezaste eso, no es mi culpa que tus ojos me parezcan tan…" Sakura dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, sintió como se encendían sus mejillas "Solo déjame tranquila" ella trepo el muro de piedra y volvió al jardín del orfanato.

"¿Me perdí de algo interesante?" pregunto Matt confundido.

"Ni yo entiendo ahora Matt"

"No te creo, hay algo más" Mello lo vio enojado pero luego se sentó recargado en el muro de piedra.

"Tienes razón hay algo más, pero está el interfiriendo"

"¿Quién?" Matt se sentó junto a Mello.

"Near"

"¡Near! ¿Cómo? Sabía que ambos se llevan bien pero ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no estas imaginándotelo?"

"No, lo hubieras visto tan cerca de ella, jamás creí que tendría que competir con él en algo como esto" Mello levanto nuevamente la voz, como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de Near.

"Que egoísta" suspiro Matt.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Mello bajando el tono de voz.

"Si Sakura no se queda contigo estarás fastidiándole la vida, no solo eso sino que no te importara si ella es feliz" Mello gruño.

"Con sólo pensar que se puede enamorar de alguien más hace que me sienta molesto" dijo fríamente.

"Ella no se va interesar más en ti si te dedicas a fastidiarla, lo único que lograras será hacer que te odie"

"No se me ocurre otra manera de llamar su atención"

"Pues búscala, así no lograras nada" Mello rio.

"Vaya Matt nunca creí que tú me ayudarías en algo como esto"

"Jajá, para eso están los amigos o más bien los hermanos" Mello sonrió.

"Entremos ya antes de que Roger note nuestra ausencia"

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de Wammy's house refunfuñando una larga lista de insultos en diferentes idiomas, mientras caminaba se oyó las voces de Jo y su amiga cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba Sakura, molestaban a otra chica, en seguida Sakura la reconoció, era Brooke la recordaba porque había jugado Baseball con ella una vez, Sakura decidió escuchar un poco más, al parecer ella no era a la única que les gustaba molestar, poco después Sakura salió de su escondite para hacer algo.

"Déjenla" dijo firmemente.

"Ah eres tú, bien las dejaremos por ahora" dijo Jo saliendo del lugar con su amiga detrás de ella.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Sakura a Brooke que estaba sentada en el piso, Sakura estiro una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Estoy acostumbrada a esto" dijo aceptando la mano de Sakura.

"No deberías, esas dos son odiosas pero no debes dejar que te pasen por encima"

"Gracias, tu eres Sakura ¿cierto?" pregunto.

"Si Brooke"

"Vayamos a comer ya es tarde" dijo Brooke y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas chicas caminaron en dirección al comedor, después de tomar su comida Sakura y Brooke se sentaron con Near, este parecía muy pensativo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ambas chicas se habían sentado. Near pensaba en lo sucedido esa mañana cuando Sakura cayó prácticamente encima de él, sentía algo que nunca antes había experimentado, no sabía porque era incapaz de verle a la cara desde esa mañana, había algo en su sonrisa que lo hacía sentir nervioso y un extraño calor en su cara.

"Near ¿Estás ahí?" pregunto Sakura sacudiendo su mano frente a su cara.

"¿Que? Yo, esto ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?" pregunto torpemente al ver a ambas chicas ahí.

"Estas muy raro hoy" dijo Brooke, ella vivía en Wammy's house desde hacía unos cuantos años, ella y Near se llevaban bien pero casi no se hablaban.

"Yo estoy bien" dijo nervioso.

Sakura no dijo nada, aún estaba confundida por lo que le había pasado ese día escuchaba a lo lejos voces pero no podía entender lo que decían, ella intentaba resolver lo que sentía no le importaba nada más de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Brooke le sacudió el hombro.

"Ustedes dos tienen algo muy raro, no te conozco bien Sakura pero no pareces la clase de chicas que se comportan así y tu Near sí que estas más raro que de costumbre" dijo Brooke terminando su comida y levantándose "los dejare a solas para que resuelvan esto"

"E… espera" dijo nerviosa Sakura.

Near y Sakura se quedaron solos en la mesa, voltearon a verse o al menos lo intentaron ya que en el momento en el hicieron contacto visual apartaron su mirada de inmediato, paso un buen rato antes de que cualquiera digiera o hiciera algo, Near fue el encargado de romper el silencio.

"¿Salimos a caminar?" pregunto tímidamente Near.

"Claro" respondió Sakura levantándose de la mesa.

Ambos chicos caminaron por el jardín mientras lo hacían a Sakura se le cayó su collar por estar jugando tanto con él en busca de algo para distraer su mente cuando ambos trataron de agacharse para tomarlo sus caras se encontraron frente a frente a pocos centímetros de separación, ambos sintieron nuevamente como sus rostros se encendían, al tratar de separarse lo hicieron tan bruscamente que ambos cayeron al piso, frente a frente.

_**N/A: Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, vuelvo a disculparme por la demora, nos veremos la otra.**_

_**Adiosito :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos de amor. **_

_**N/A: Hola, hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, he publicado otra historia sobre Death note se llama "Mi vida de amor y locura" por si les interesa, bueno, contesto a sus Reviews: **_

_**Summerneverlasts: Hola, que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí, lo sé son tan lindos, espero que te guste este capítulo. **_

_**Angel: hola, jajá, lo sé a mí también me encanta Near, que bueno que te encante, aquí ya está él cap.**_

_**Akina: Waaaa amigaaa, le vas a Mello, ya sé con quien se quedara Sakura, pero no les diré porque soy muy mala Wuajajaja, bueno disfruta este cap. **_

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían caído al mullido pasto del jardín del orfanato, pero Near y Sakura seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el corazón de ambos chicos latía a toda velocidad, Near tímidamente acerco su mano al rostro de Sakura para posarla en su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto la caricia mientras sonreía levemente. Mientras, Near se sentía más confundido que nunca, estaba disfrutando del momento con Sakura, nunca la había visto tan tranquila, los leves rayos del sol, que luchaban por asomarse detrás de una nube, hacían que el cabello de la chica brillara levemente, su piel era suave y delicada, sin saber porque Nea se empezó a acercar a los labios de Sakura, olía bien, como a flores, cada vez la distancia entre sus rostros era casi nula.

Sakura no se atrevía a abrir los ojos solo sentía la suave respiración de Near muy cerca de ella, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él Sakura sintió una nueva cadena de sensaciones recorrerle todo el cuerpo, los labios de Near eran cálidos y suaves, Sakura le devolvió el beso, ella puso su mano en la nuca de Near, cuando se separaron inconscientemente sonrió, luego de abrir los ojos vio a Near, en cuanto se cruzaron sus miradas este se levantó rápidamente, Sakura se sentó e intento ver a Near, este tenía una clara mirada de confusión, el también intento mirar a Sakura pero le fue prácticamente imposible y bajo la mirada.

"Perdona" dijo Near antes de ir corriendo de vuelta al edificio.

Sakura se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto, suspiro pesadamente, pensó en el momento que acababa de vivir junto a Near, su primer beso, le gustaba como era con ella, parecía no llevar ningún tipo de relación con nadie más, sentía una gran seguridad al estar con él, luego sin saber porque el nombre "Mello" le cruzo la mente, le agradaba Mello cuando no se ponía odioso o la molestaba, cuando estaba de buen humor era muy atento, luego recordó los momentos antes de su castigo, como Mello iba a besarla y cómo fácilmente se pedio en sus lindos ojos azules, debía de admitir que le gustaban, esa palabra retumbo en su mente.

"Gustar" se repitió a sí misma. Una vez su hermano le había dicho que había una gran diferencia entre gustar y amar, de momento no lo había entendido "¿Acaso estaré enamorada de alguno de los dos?" se preguntó a sí misma.

Sakura se sentía confundida, mil y un pensamientos daban vueltas por su cabeza, no sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía por Mello y Near, se levantó del pasto y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tomo un diccionario y busco la palabra amar.

"Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente te atrae" Sakura releyó la definición un par de veces más, luego busco la palabra gustar "algo agradable a la vista" mientras seguía leyendo Brooke se sentó frente a ella y la miro atentamente por uno momentos.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupada.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Matt sentándose junto a Brooke.

"Matt ¿Qué rayos haces?" Brooke le hablo un poco molesta a Matt.

"Este es el lugar más silencioso para jugar" dijo sin más "Eh hola de nuevo… esto… "

"¿Qué aún no te sabes su nombre?" dijo burlonamente Brooke.

"Los siento soy malo con los nombres nuevos" dijo Matt un poco sonrojado.

"Vamos amiga, dile tú nombre para que lo memorice"

"Soy Sakura" dijo la chica conteniendo sus ganas de reír.

"Tratare de recordarlo" dijo Matt encendiendo su consola.

"Tú no tienes remedio, ¿Qué me decías Sakura?" cuando Sakura iba a responder Brooke le tapó la boca al ver a Jo, Linda y Annie entrar a la biblioteca "Mejor vayamos a mi cuarto, adiós Matt" se despidió la chica.

"Oh claro adiós Brooke y Sakura ¿Cierto?" Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

Ella y Brooke subieron a los dormitorios de las chicas y se dirigieron al cuarto de Brooke, una vez que llegaron Brooke se sentó en el piso en el junto a su cama, la habitación de Brooke era un poco más pequeña que la de Sakura, desde su ventana se podía ver la calle principal, estaba todo muy ordenado los libros que en ese momento Sakura ya tenía regados por el escritorio Brooke los tenía en su lugar en perfectas condiciones, su cama tenía un cobertor blanco, Sakura se sentó frente a Brooke.

"Ahora sí, dime que pasa"

"Brooke, estoy confundida" dijo nerviosa Sakura.

"¿Por?" preguntó Brooke.

"¿Tú sientes amor por alguien?" Sakura sintió como el rubor crecía en sus mejillas con cada palabra.

"Jajá, pues bueno, te lo die solo porque me agradas mucho" Brooke le susurro a Sakura al oído el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

"¡MATT!" repitió sorprendida Sakura.

"Shhh, he aprendido que en este lugar las paredes tienen oídos" dijo Brooke tapándole la boca a Sakura "Es u secreto esto ¿De acuerdo?" Sakura asintió y Brooke le destapo la boca.

"¿Por qué preguntas esto? Oh ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?" Sakura se ruborizo más "¿De quién?" pregunto entusiasmada.

"No lo sé" contesto.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto confundida Brooke.

"Siento algo por Near y por Mello, ¿Te puedes enamorar de dos personas al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

"Yo que sé, pero dime, quién te hace sentir mejor"

"Near" contesto rápidamente Sakura "¿Significa que siento amor hacia Near?"

"En eso no te puedo ayudar amiga, averígualo tú misma" Brooke le guiño el ojo a Sakura.

"¿Qué? Estas loca ¿Y sí dice que no? ¿Y si me deja de hablar? ¿Y si se siente incómodo? ¿Y si me dice que no le gusto? Y si… Y si…"

"¿Y si mejor dejas de balbucear y haces algo ya? No creas que Near por ser… bueno Near, otra chica no se ha fijado en él, no diré nombres pero su nombre rima con Linda" Brooke se levantó.

"¿Qué? ¿A Linda le gusta Near?" dijo enfurecida Sakura.

"Ahí está, si no quieres que te lo gane, ponte en acción ahora" Sakura asintió y se levantó también "yo te ayudare"

"Gracias Brooke" dijo sonriendo Sakura.

Mientras afuera del cuarto tres chicas se alejaban lo más rápido que podían y entraban a la habitación de Annie.

"¿Escucharon eso?" dijo Annie agitada "A ella le gusta Near" Linda gruño.

"La detesto" dijo fríamente.

"Pero a Mello le gusta ella ¿Cómo puede ser que esa se lleve toda la atención de los chicos? Ni siquiera es tan bonita como yo" lloriqueo Jo "Ahora solo falta que Matt también" Annie puso una cara aterrada.

"No, no" dijo casi llorando.

"Lo dudo" la voz de Linda sonaba fría "Matt ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, pero podríamos usar esto a nuestro favor, es obvio que Near siente algo por Sakura, Mello también siente algo por Sakura, yo digo que hagamos que los dos se desilusionen de Sakura, así se alejaran de ella"

"No entiendo" dijo Annie con voz de niñita.

"No es obvio, hasta yo entendí, ella quiere de algún modo sacarle provecho a lo distraído que es Matt" Jo sonrío levemente.

"Matt, no, no pueden" dijo asustada Annie.

"No pasara nada, seguro que con esto él también se fijara en ti" Annie asintió poco segura.

"Entonces ¿Qué haremos?" Linda que hasta el momento no había mostrado ninguna emoción sonrió.

_**N/A: Hasta aquí, ¿Qué opinan? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen Reviews por fis, cuando puedan pásense por mi otro fic.**_

_**Adiosito ñ.ñ**_


End file.
